echoesoperationstrongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
United Earth Nations
The United Earth Nations, originally formed as an all-emcompassing planet wide government before the invasion, is now primarily military organization focused on the liberation of the human race History First formed in the year 2233 following the end of the bloody Second American Civil War, the UEN (United Earth Nations) was designed to be the first all-encompassing planet-wide government, and to bring an end to the conflicts which had divided humanity for millennia. It failed. The old hatreds and rivalries between nations - and the twin challenges of a dying natural environment and unstable economy which defined the first seventy years of the 23rd century - proved too much for this bold exercise in utopian ideology. The UEN found itself bogged down in expensive, draining conflicts across the globe as nation after nation pulled its support from the organization. When it finally collapsed under its own weight in 2272, the brittle world economy went with it. With hopes for a peaceful, prosperous future seemingly dashed before them, the tired, scared and hungry population of earth rose up in protest against the individual national governments and leaders they felt had betrayed them. In response, martial law was declared, and clashes between civilian rioters and military personnel became daily occurrences in cities all over the world. The cycle of violence continued unabated, and when the Temple-Ships of the Hybrid Pantheon first appeared in the skies above humanity’s Martian colony of Asgard in late 2276, an exhausted human race could no longer summon the will to resist. Reformation Surprisingly, the collapse of the original organization and the Hybrid conquest of Earth did not mean the death of the UEN as a movement: In late 2277, human prisoners - following the enigmatic General Dem - seized control of Lord Synderion’s Temple-Ship and re-christened it the Mother Earth. Dem recognized that in the face of such a powerful enemy, humanity needed a symbol of unity to rally around if it was ever to be victorious. The UEN had been re-born. Current Status The UEN currently claims as members: The population of the Mother Earth (Approx. 2.8 Million), all soldiers of the one-hundred-and-twenty-one distinct guerrilla cells operating across the Earth’s surface (Approx. 0.5 Million), and all human prisoners in captivity or in revolt aboard the Temple-Ships of the Hybrid Pantheon (Between 4 and 7 Billion.) The UEN’s current objectives are:: Liberation of all human prisoners held by the Hybrid Pantheon, ejection of the Hybrid Pantheon from all recognized human territories, long term re-construction of human society. Military The UEN military's equipment is produced by the Mass Construction Foundries, and its units are the following: * Buggie * Combat Marines * Cybernetic Soldier * Rocket Marines * Junker Tank Chain of command In its current form, the UEN is led by a council consisting of General Dem (Commander-In-Chief UEN Forces), Dr. Daniel Hunter (Chief Researcher, UEN Science Team), Commander Yuki Nakamura (CO of Mother Earth), and a fourth representative chosen from the civilian population of the Mother Earth (Currently unassigned.) Known personnel * Captain John Miller * Colonel Alan Strickman * Lieutenant Ursula Chekhov * Lieutenant Dick Parker Category:UEN Category:Organizations